


Tease

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [76]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie was trying to sleep, but you know how Wes can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Something was tickling his ear. Hobbie ignored it, hoping that it was just a stray bug and that it would go away. He was too tired to deal with anything at the moment, having laid down as soon as they had gotten back to their quarters after the last mission. Something brushed his hair above his ear again, and he frowned, not wanting to wake up all the way. He batted at the side of his head a little, trying to brush whatever it was away.

His movement wasn’t enough though and the touch returned, waking him up a little more and allowing him to think about the situation. He moved quickly, his hand flailing out and up towards his own head, and there was a loud thump.

“Ow!”

Hobbie sighed, opening his eyes finally, to see what he had done. He was pretty sure he already knew, but had to feign ignorance to appear innocent of malice. Wes was sitting next to the bed, clutching his nose and scowling. “What are you doing down there?”

“You hit me. Did you have to hit me?”

“Oops.” He said it without conviction and pulled himself up, so that he was sitting. “What were you doing to my hair? Did you put something in it?” Hobbie patted the side of his head carefully but didn’t feel anything weird.

“No, I didn’t do anything to your hair. I was just teasing.” Wes got up off the floor, still holding his nose. “You didn’t have to hit me.”

“Wes, there is no way that you can make this my fault. I didn’t go out of my way to tease you, after all, so suck it up and go away.” He sighed again, trying to wave Wes out of his room, and then gave up, laying back down and rolling onto his side so he could ignore his friend. “Go away and I won’t retaliate this time.”


End file.
